


Ranma and the Succubus

by Lord_Robbie



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alternate Multiverse, Anal Sex, BDSM, F/F, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Tickling, Not Canon Compliant, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: Ranma must save herself and her four fiancees from a succubus. Or is she something else?
Relationships: Kunou Kodachi/Saotome Ranma, Kuonji Ukyou/Saotome Ranma, Saotome Ranma/Shampoo, Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane, Saotome Ranma/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 18





	1. Enter Gausi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma and her fiancees encounter the venomous Gausi.

Ranma's eyes slowly opened. Everything seemed blurry and fuzzy. Had there been some exposure to one of Kodachi's potions? An attempt to stand or hold her head resulted in abject failure. This made Ranma's eyes spring open. In front was four, bent down girls. Not a stitch of clothing covered their bodies and each had not a single hair on their privates. A mirror ahead revealed their identities. His four fiancées were all of fours, ropes keeping them secured. Tears were running down all four of their faces as their heads were kept steady through the wicked devices. Gags kept them from screaming. "Ah, Ms Saotome, I see you are awake! Excellent!" Ranma tried to turn, but this was impossible. Worse of all, she was in her female form. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Gausi and I am a succubus!" Ranma pulled hard on the ropes that kept her in the same vulnerable position as the other women.

"Ah the famous resilience of the great hero Ranma Saotome! I am afraid that though these chains look like mere ropes; they have tightened tungsten carbide inside. There is no way that you or any of the four young women whom you are currently affianced and betrothed; can break these bonds. As you can see, Ms Kuno has seen you transform and now knows the truth about your curse. Not that it helps her, them or you. Now why you are here. Well I draw power from sex obviously, I get the most power from sexual humiliation and orgasm. And that is why I have selected you five!” 

Ranma pulled harder and more fruitlessly on her bonds. No matter what she did, they wouldn’t budge. “Now, as you can see, your four women are sobbing in terror and fear. I have not taken their innocence in either hole and I can assure you that surprisingly all remain completely unviolated. So now my dear hero comes the challenge.” A clacking sound greeted Ranma’s ears as she finally came face to face with her newest nemesis. She was tall, blonde and nude except for a large black vibrating strap-on. Ranma glared hatefully at her as she tried even harder to escape.

“I want you to take a good look as my large, fat, black cock! Because it is looking for a nice hole to snuggle inside and move into. And here, dear hero, is where the challenge is. Now as I expressed earlier; your 4 women have not been penetrated….yet. But I need power and either you ‘voluntarily’ allow me to take you in each of your holes….or I take all four of these unfortunate women inside their orifices. The choice is yours!” “Get lost, you pervert! You aren’t taking them or me, you sick psycho!” “Unless you can free yourself and them, that is exactly what will happen. I think Ms. Tendou Is the most vulnerable of the four, I will take her first unless you consent to take her place!”

“Stay away from them, you disgusting freak!” “I will give you a little time to fail to escape. Then if I don’t have your consent, then I will ram my large member into each of their vulnerable entrances and you will be responsible for their shame and pain!” Ranma knew this vile nutjob was serious. Time was of the essence. Ranma paused to examine the ropes binding her. There just had to be a weak spot. “Yes, please do waste time, looking for non-existent vulnerabilities in your bindings. Meanwhile I shall activate my large dick. I can’t wait to bury it deep inside Ms Tendo! Oh look, she is sobbing even harder!” Ranma look as quickly and carefully as she could. Ranma always figured it out. “Hmmmm, I think I will stand behind Ms Tendou, just out of reach. So I can ram her when this runs out!”  
Ranma saw that she had a timer. “When this run out, I will swiftly penetrate Ms Tendou and make her orgasm. Then I shall move to her next hole and force that one to ejaculate vaginal juices. Then I shall proceed to Ms Usagi, Ms Shampoo and finally Ms Kuno. Each one shall be penetrated and explored as deeply as possible. Then I shall apply spanking, dusting with hot itching powders into tender areas, possibly inside their genitalia. Then I shall perform the cruelest and most insidious….” The timer however began beeping. “Well then it’s time…”

“OK!” “Ok, what Ms Saotome?” “Leave them alone, you can have me; you sick bitch!” “I am afraid that won’t do! Unless you ask nicely, I shall begin with Ms Tendou’s very round and sensitive little rear. I imagine she will cry quite hard about it.” “Fine, please shove that gross thing inside me! There, ya happy?” “I am afraid that I shall require more polite discussion then references to ‘that gross’ thing! Please plead for me to take you deep and hard inside my vagina and anus, Mistress!” Ranma’s eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. “Well if you won’t agree…” She rested her hands on Akane’s hips who shook her head, tears flowing very openly.

“Please Mistress….” Ranma felt burning shame and anger as she was forced to ask nicely…”I’m begging you to spare these four and take me deep and hard inside my vagina and anus! Please Mistress, I am pleading you!” Gausi walked away from Akane with a grin on her face. “Now was that so hard, Ms Saotome? Now ask for me to plough your bum as hard as I can, without forgetting to call me Mistress of course.” Ranma could see how powerful Gausi’s battle aura was. Even Cologne and Happosai had never come close to this.

“Ms Saotome?” Ranma gritted her teeth. She made an attempt to do the Chestnut technique, but she was tied too well. “Please my Mistress. Plough my bum as hard you can!” Gausi patted Ranma condescendingly on her cheeks. “Such as nice, round, little rear you have! Is it ticklish?” Ranma wished she could spit in her face. She felt the soft hands and long nails around her hips. She forced herself to say “Very, my Mistress!” “I shall give them a firm tickling after my big, long cock is inside your ass. Please beg me for that using those words, slave Ranma.” Ranma bristled at the words, angry and humiliated, she was determined to get this over with. She refused to be broken by this, no matter what.

“Please give my cheeks a firm tickling after your big, long cock is inside my ass! Please my Mistress, do this!” “Well if you insist!” Ranma felt the device close to her hole almost tickling it. She bit her lip. She wouldn’t react. She was a strong and powerful man who could take anything. Gausi seemed in no rush to go inside. Ranma knew she was feeding on her humiliation. She needed to think of something, anything to save the four girls and herself. All thoughts left Ranma when the vibrating strap-on finally entered her rectum.


	2. The torment of a Succubi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a battle of wills emerges, Ranma reminds herself to fight. Can she succeed or will she surrender to the pleasure?

Gausi had enjoyed many cruel and vicious delights from the torture of those foolish humans. Clearly humanity had learnt nothing. Her mother, the great Eve, had tried to save humanity. But humanity had proven unworthy of her love. Speaking of love, she grinned as she pushed slowly in and out of Ranma's tight little back entrance. Ranma was determined to resist. She needed to be strong. Once she was male, all of this would be a distant and horrible memory. She just needed to hold out. But the pleasure was growing inside her. This was what she always feared as a man turning into a lady. That she was capable of enjoying this sort of disgrace. "Was that a moan, I heard? Does the great Ranma Saotome enjoy being buggered in her bum? I guess I will just have to keep going."

Gausi was determined to make Ranma Saotome orgasm and gush like a fountain. Humiliation like this was something to savour. Even better was she could see moisture glistening from all four of her fiancees. It seemed that her women were as turned on by then as the victim herself. "Look at those stiff little clitties, Ms Saotome! Clearly your fiancees enjoy the sight of me stuffing your very round, little rear with my colossal member. As do you by the sounds of it!" Ranma bit her lip. Sweat wasn't enough to turn her back. “Perhaps I will let your fiancees have their turn with you? Your young buttocks was made for pounding! Is that a moan again?” Ranma forced herself to stay silent. She had foolishly let a sound, she knew she could not make the same mistake a second time.

The succubus was certain of victory. That was twice that Saotome had erred. But it wasn’t enough. She wanted to hear her make whorish guttural noises. She wanted to make her explode and climax everywhere. She would break the redhead who would never again be male and always be her source of power. Then no one would be able to defy her. “Think of how your parents will feel! Will Nodoka commit seppuku? Your father really will be ashamed of you. Think of how you will be teased by that Nabiki Tendou! I imagine she will try to market your shame everywhere!" Ranma forced herself to block out the noise. She had to think of a way to free the four girls. Ranma knew little about succubbi, but the fiancees obvious arousal would clearly not help matter. Then she felt long fingers rest under her arms.

”Hmm....my fingers need to stretch out, they are sooo tired!” Wriggling sharp fingernails dramatically increased the difficulty. Gausi smirked as she performed both actions flawlessly, using her enhanced strength to drive herself in and out of the squirmy redhead. "My,my, Ranma, dear! You are shaking so much! Why I dare say my actions are having a real impact on you!"

Azusa Shiratori felt that familiar feeling. A feeling that always made things harder. She turned to her partner, Mariko. “It’s time, Charlotte!” The tall skater beside her shimmered. She reached for him and left the rink. In her arms was a small white piglet. “Are you clear on what must be?” asked a female voice. “Yes, Charlotte. It is time for Sailor Charon.”

Gausi loved that humiliated grin on Ranma’s face. Her eyes were closed and her teeth were practically glued to keep from laughing. A few underarm tickles and a slightly quicker pace and Ranma was closing to cracking. “It won’t be long, Ms Saotome before your women will be penetrating you. I can see how much the prospect thrills you. Their pricks won’t be as ginormous as my fat, long cock banging and ploughing you deep inside your willing bum and pussy. And how you will moan and cum like a fountain as you are close to know. My member is soaked with your aroused pussy juice.”

Akane hated herself. Seeing Ranma in such a position because of her was horrible. But she had fantasized about taking Ranma in this way, that her body naturally reacted when it was happening. She was a monster that she hoped Ranma would orgasm or laugh in hysteria. She wished that she could do something other than remain bound and horny. Sadly she was doing all that she was capable of, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

”Round and round the garden, goes the tickly fingers, one step, two step, TICKLY UNDER THERE!! kitchy kitchy koo! Ranma enjoys being tickle bum-fucked, doesn't she? In fact, based on her big grin; she wants me to do each so much harder! She never wants to be a yucky mucky man again, just a well-banged babe with a wet, willing pussy and a asshole round and open. Well doll-face, allow me to deliver before your girls take over screwing you HARD!” Gausi stepped up the torture, Ranma was trembling so bad, that surrender could come any moment now. The skin, so soft and weak was covered in slick sweat. While her poundable rear seemed to expanded as she went in and our mechanically, her pace ratcheting up to near lightning speed. Gausi felt her power rising. Clearly the young martial artist was close to breaking. The humiliation that she was experiencing was fueling her like petrol to a minivan. And it seemed that it would go on indefinitely.y

Sailor Charon skated effortlessly through the city. No doubt many were convinced she was a mere cosplayer. Let them think that. “If Gausi is active, she will seek out those most likely to be humiliated for power. Are there any surviving Gems that could make the cut?” “Not since the Negaverse destroyed Homeworld with those nasty Atlasians! Leader Steven was the last known Gem and he was an ancestor of Queen Serenity!” “What about his mystical weapons, the Miraculous?” “Not one Kwami or her holder remains. And as you know that monster destroyed all the Scouts!” “Sailor Charon, do not get personal! Remember that stopping Gausi from destroying anyone is our primary goal!” “I have not forgotten, Charlotte! How is my power level?” “Over 15,000. Even a Super Saiyan could not compare!” “There are no more Saiyans! Queen Beryl’s beloved Frieza, King of the Atlasians saw to that!” Charlotte was concerned. Sailor Charon’s anger was vast. The sooner this issue with Gausi was settled, the better!”

How could the tickling being harder to resist than the larger, vibrating instrument going deep within Ranma’s anal core? And yet, her lips tremble to keep in the laughter as the device left breeches in her inner defences, leaving liquid to drip down her legs. “Your defences are all broken!” declared Gausi, accelerating the tickling. “It’s time to laugh!” “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAGAHAHAHAHAHA!”


	3. Round 1: Gausi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma struggles to keep from submitting in full to Gausi. Gausi and Charon begin their battle.

Gausi loved these sounds. Once she had been tickled broken, Ranma was free to make guttural noises as she was ploughed over and over by Gausi. And those were indeed the noises she was making. Gausi felt her power rising. Some of her greater powers would soon be restored, once she made this ex-male orgasm. Naturally thanks to the Jurysenkyo nonsense, once she orgasmed that would be it. No water would ever restore her. And she would explode like a fountain of that, Gausi was certain. Ranma's bum was made for screwing. After breaking through her initial tightness, it gave way beautifully to the full size of her very large strap-on. All four fiancées were leaking like sieves, each one wishing that she was the one deep inside her intended. There could be no doubt that Gausi’s victory had been hard fought and inevitable as shown when Ranma finally exploded, her vaginal juices flowing down her legs as she squirted out an orgasm. Her loud cries of ecstasy emboldened Gausi to continue.

"Well, well! Listen...to you! Cumming like a fountain! And your round rear just loves to gobble cock, doesn't it? It's obvious that you are all girl now. And a girl you shall always remain! Now...."Gausi paused half push. On the screen, she could see her coming. She frowned. She left Ranma's bum, a cry left the girl as the device was free; simply covered in juices. Gausi removed it and push it into Ranma's mouth. "Suck! NOW!" Ranma shook her head. Gausi wanted to force her, but she would wait. Now that little bitch was here. And Gausi would finish her off. But first, she had to break the little redheaded bitch here. And she knew exactly how to do so.

Sailor Charon saw the charging rhino coming towards her. How Gausi had called it was unknown to her. Nevertheless it could not be allowed to continue. A loud bang of her magic umbrella sent it flying. She raced on, looking for her enemy. Lightning crackled as she pressed on. Before a punch sent her flying into a building. She rose quickly, her umbrella released a blast of lightning that Gausi avoided. “Watching too much of that Avatar show, are we? I particularly like that fake show about the history of Hybrid Diamond. Such hot young women!” “You are going to pay for what you did!” she roared. Lightning and energy blasts ran across the roads, making people run in terror. Gausi avoided them easily. “Here is a new trick...” Charon hit the ground with a loud boom. The cement gave way as a large crater formed where the girl fell. “Tsk, Tsk, won’t the Sailor Scouts be disappointed!” taunted Gausi as she felt a surge of power. No doubt to Ranma’s latest shame.

Akane Tendou made another futile tug on her bonds. It was useless. She and the other girls had moved around so they can witness Ranma’s breaking head on. Akane hated how aroused she was. Ranma’s beautiful female half was beyond gorgeous. If she ever escaped, she would propose that Ranma marry all four of them. It simply wasn’t necessary all this fighting. And didn’t Ranma look just stunning as she thrashed and screamed from her torture. Ranma had done this for them. And Akane would honour her for it.

”Gilli-Gilli-Gilli! Kootchy kootchy koo! Soon you will submit and suck cock like you should do!” Gausi’s voice echoed through the room. Four extremely aroused young women watched as the devices set to work breaking their love. The redhead was being broken in the worst way. A paddle slammed hard on her burning bottom, while feathers, brushes and scratchers explored all of Ranma’s tickle spots. And there were so many. Even her bruised bum was subjected to tickles before the paddle pounded against her. And the laughter sounded more like cries as it left the poor girl’s throat. Ranma wanted to fight more than anything. But she was so ticklish! How much more could she resist? And when a scratcher enter her belly button, tears began to flow.

Shampoo had already decided that the four other girls would be her wives. Ranma was such a beautiful woman. And Shampoo was desperate to make her howl. And that round rear of her was just gorgeous. If Shampoo was honest with herself, this nightmare had opened her eyes. She wanted to be the one to take Ranma in her ass. She would have loved to spank Akane rotten and tickle Kodachi and Ukyou silly. If she escaped this horror, she would make it a reality. If only someone could help her cum too. That would be great.

Gausi dodged the savage uppercut, the air pulsated like a heated knife. She replied in kind with a jab to the girl’s abdomen. She fell back before swinging with her umbrella. Gausi avoided yet another lightning strike before blocking a charge straight to her head. “This is getting boring. Let’s speed this up!” she declared as she launched herself forward, her first striking harder upon Charon’s nose. She felt the bones give way as blood cascaded from the girl. “Is that it?” She laughed as Charon struggled to stay on her feet. Truly the girl’s time as the last of the Scouts would be brief. As she prepared for another attack, Charon surprised her with her skates. Before she could spin around, a leaping Charon slashed at her neck with her sharp footwear, the metal pulling skin from her body.

”Activating bum drill!” Ranma could barely register these words before her cheeks were pried open. A large black vibrator spinning at great speed managed to imbed itself deep inside her round rear. Ranma roared as her muscles unclenched with the terrible machine inside her. “Reactiviting paddle and duster!” 

The scar healed quickly as Gausi’s eyes narrowed. “Kamehamehameha!” Charon flew back as wave after wave of energy blasted into her. “Feel my fury, little lightning bitch!” cried Gausi. The burning across her neck was starting to dull already. Had she not had Ranma’s humiliated shame to back her up, the battle might be going differently. She focused in maintaining the blast as sweat began to leak from her face. She needed more power as Charon still lived.

“Wiggle that ass, baby! Somebody sure enjoys getting assfucked by a large rod. Rammed deep in hard, just for you to come your brains out! Go ahead, Ms Saotome. Come like the dick-loving slut that you have always been. Kootchy your cootch!” Kodachi had never been so aroused in her life. She had never shied away from her urges nor her bisexual tendencies. Knowing her darling was such a beautiful woman only convinced her she was right. She would have all the wonderful women in this room. Somehow They need to find a wqy to escape.

It was pure agony. Her body had betrayed her in the worst way. She was so sensitive, so girly and unmanly. She couldn't bare the tickles and she moaned like a slut when the machine entered her over and over again. The warrior was gone, replaced by a perpetually horny lady. She no longer cared about fighting or honour; she just wanted the tickling to stop and for the orgasms to come. On and on, the damn device spun viciously as it penetrating not only the growing orifice from her rear but her very soul as it ploughed on. And the dusters just kept wiggling as if they would extract ever piece of juice from her. Her throat was sore from the laughing, her eyes half blind from tears. And onwards marched those terrible toys as yet another orgasm wracked her body.


End file.
